Wanting Your Love
by Shining Friendship
Summary: Sequel to 'Egyptian Love' - Malik knows he loves Teena, but how far will he go to win her love with Yami in the way? Yami/Teena/Malik - FINISHED!
1. Something unaware of

'Wanting Your Love'   
  
The sequel to 'Egyptian Love'  
  
Summary: Sequel to 'Egyptian Love' Malik knows he loves Teena, but how far will he go to win her love with Yami in the way? Yami/Teena/Malik  
  
***This is my second YGO Ancient Egyptian and love triangle fanfic. Heads up! Yami will still be with Teena in the end of the story so don't worry reviewers. I hope you enjoy the story. ^_^ Shining Friendship  
  
Yami: It looks like there's going to be another story about us Teena.  
  
*Teena walks into the room  
  
Teena: Really Yami? That's so cool. I wonder what it's going to be about…  
  
*Malik enters the room  
  
Malik: Hey don't forget about me!  
  
*Teena squeals with delight when she sees that Malik was there and she walks over to her friend.  
  
Teena: Malik! You're here!  
  
*Malik smiles brightly  
  
Malik: Of course I'm here Teena. I wouldn't want to miss your lovely face or a story with me in it, would I?  
  
*Yami drags Malik away from Teena and Yami whispers something to Malik.  
  
Yami: Now you listen here Malik. Teena is MY girlfriend so stop always doing that!  
  
*Malik gives Yami smirk  
  
Malik: Jealous Yami? Worried that I just might win Teena's heart before you ask her the 'big' question?   
  
*Yami starts to growl at him and he looked at he was just about to kill Malik himself if it wasn't for the sound of Teena's voice stopping him.  
  
Teena: Guys! What are you doing over there? I want to hear the story already!  
  
Shining Friendship: Thanks Teena! Guys… let's just get on with the story already, ok?  
  
*Yami and Malik sigh  
  
Yami and Malik: Ok…  
  
*Shining Friendship smiles  
  
Shining Friendship: Good! So let's get on with the story!  
  
*********  
  
Chapter one: Something unaware of  
  
The serious and handsome Pharaoh of Egypt along with the beautiful and spirited Princess Teena had been dating for quite some time now.  
  
Things had been going great for the young couple as the word had spread out in Egypt that the Pharaoh had finally fallen in love.  
  
Princess Teena decided to live at Yami's palace since they were dating and also because she wanted to spend as much with him as possible.  
  
The same feelings were with Yami as well.   
  
Priest Malik and Teena had become great friends over time, but Malik always tried to not get in the way of what Yami wanted to do with Teena in fear of how Yami might feel or do to him.  
  
Though, Malik and Teena spend a lot of time together too.   
  
They spent most of their time together in the palace garden or down the city so Teena could explore and learn more about her country.  
  
Princess Teena couldn't help, but think of how wonderful Malik had been to her ever since his evil spirit had disappeared (thanks to Yami, of course).  
  
He was truly a terrific friend to have and he was so kind to her.  
  
Malik was one of the best friends Teena had ever made in her life and she was glad that she had become his friend.  
  
Malik had seemed to be a lot happier around the palace since Teena had become his friend, Isis told everyone in the palace. (Which kind of embarrassed her to Yami and Malik's amusement.)  
  
Although, Teena seemed to be most glad of that out of everyone that Malik had changed, even more glad then Isis.  
  
Even though Teena was so happy that Malik was such a great friend to have, she couldn't see much more than friendship with him.   
  
Especially since she had Yami in her life.  
  
There was no else in this world better than Yami, she always thought to herself.  
  
He was smart, funny, handsome, and kind.  
  
Yami did have quite a serious side to himself, but she understood that Yami needed his serious side to be the Pharaoh of Egypt.  
  
Not that Malik wasn't smart, funny, handsome, and kind because he was.   
  
It's just… Yami had that something special inside of him and Teena felt that that was one of the reasons why she always chose Yami over Malik in her mind.  
  
But little did Teena know that Malik had slowly been falling in love with her since the first day they met in the palace garden all those months ago…  
  
*** Major cliffhanger for the first chapter! It was kind of short and I'm sorry to do that, but it will keep you interested in finding out what happens in the next chapter, right? Well anyway, I hope the first chapter was pretty good.  
  
Thanks for reading it and please, if you could, please review.   
  
Thanks!  
  
*********  
  
Yami whispers to Malik outside the palace: See Malik? Teena loves me!  
  
Malik whispers back: We'll just see how long that lasts Yami!  
  
*Yami growls at Malik again  
  
Yami: I can take you right back to Shadow Realm if I want Malik!  
  
*Malik gets a little scared  
  
Malik: Ok, ok! Shining Friendship, you better get chapter two over here quick or Yami's going to send me to the Shadow Realm.  
  
*Shining Friendship just rolls her eyes at them  
  
*From a distance Teena calls out to the guys  
  
Teena: Guys! Are you going to spend all day talking to each other or are you going to come and have dinner with Isis Shadi, Seto, and me already?   
  
*The guys look up at her  
  
Yami and Malik: Coming Teena!  
  
*The guys run off towards Teena and the three of them walk inside the palace.  
  
*Shining Friendship rolls her eyes again  
  
Shining Friendship: I'm just glad that's over. I hope they don't act this in the story. Oh well, I guess we'll just have to find out. See ya soon! 


	2. A change of plans

'Wanting Your Love'  
  
*********  
  
Chapter two is up! I wonder how this chapter will go? Let's read and find out!   
  
*********  
  
Yami: Malik if you don't stop flirting and doing what you're always doing with Teena I will have no choice, but to send you to the Shadow Realm.  
  
*Malik rolls his eyes at Yami  
  
Malik: Yami, it isn't for you to decide whom Teena can hang out with or will love more in the end. It is true and you can't deny that Yami.  
  
*Yami stares hard at Malik  
  
Yami: Be that as it may Malik, if you do anything to Teena in trying to force her to love you I will have no choice, but to send you back where you belong!   
  
*Malik laughs at him  
  
Malik: Yami, I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you hadn't noticed Teena and I have become quite close over these past few months and I'm sure that she wouldn't want an ever so close friend to be sent to the Shadow Realm by you, would she?  
  
Yami: Remember your place Malik! You may be a priest of this palace, but it is I that rules Egypt!  
  
Malik: Temper, temper Yami… I had no idea that you would be so protective of the girl. And to think what would happen if I were to accidentally tell Teena what you've been meaning to tell her all this time.  
  
*Yami grabs Malik by the shirt and lifts he up from off the ground  
  
Yami: Now I am warning you Malik! The only reason why I didn't kill you the last time was because of Teena and your sister, Isis.  
  
Shining Friendship: Hello… Uhhh guys… can we get on with the story now?   
  
*Yami and Malik look to her  
  
Shining Friendship: You both better feel lucky that I didn't bring Teena out just yet. But if you don't want her to hear or know about what you guys have been fighting about you better stop fighting so I can start the story again.  
  
Yami and Malik yell: PLEASE DON'T TELL HER!  
  
*Shining Friendship sweat drops then smiles  
  
Shining Friendship: That's what I thought. So now we can get on with the story.  
  
*********  
  
Chapter two: A change of plans  
  
Teena walked out of the palace late one morning to find someone waiting for her.  
  
"Hey Teena! I've been waiting for you! Come on! We've got a big day!" Teena heard Malik say.  
  
Teena looked up ahead to find her friend Malik waiting for her with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Come on Teena! I've got something to show you!"  
  
Teena smiled and run over to her friend.  
  
When she reached for her friend she asked, "Malik, what are you talking about? What are we doing?"  
  
Malik smiled at her again.  
  
"I'll show you. So come on! It a surprise!"  
  
Malik grabbed her hand and led her away from the palace.  
  
Malik took Teena far past the city to a place where is she was unaware of.  
  
They ended up to a place with many palm trees, but that was all Teena could see right now.   
  
She had no idea why she was here.  
  
It was so much more different than back home, but already it seemed very beautiful.  
  
"Malik, what are we doing here? What is this place?" she asked him.  
  
"This is a place I use to go to when I was a kid. I wanted to show you this place before anyone else did. I hope you like it."  
  
Teena smiled as he brought her to the place where they were going, Malik's hand was still in hers, leading the way.  
  
"I'm sure I will. We're not even there yet and it already seems beautiful."  
  
Malik suddenly stopped.  
  
"Malik? Why did you stop?"  
  
"We're here," he simply said.  
  
"We are?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Then in a second Malik lifted away a few branches and leaves to show one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen.  
  
The magical place was filled with palm trees, large waterfalls, light sunshine with shade (so you weren't too hot), and blossoming flowers.  
  
"Oh my god! Malik! It's beautiful!"   
  
"Do you like it Teena?"  
  
"Do I like it? I love it Malik! It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen! Thank you so much for taking me here!"   
  
Then she gave Malik a huge hug and a light kiss on the cheek as thanks then went off exploring.  
  
They spent their day swimming, telling each other stories of their past, and trying to guess the different kind of flowers there were.  
  
Later on, that night, Malik and Teena returned to the palace.  
  
Yami asked Teena to spend dinner with him, alone, in his chambers.  
  
"So Teena, how was your day with Malik? Was it good?" Yami asked while trying to hide his jealously.  
  
Teena put a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"It was so perfect! Malik took me to this beautiful place outside the city and we spent the whole day there. We went swimming and we talked about things and we just had a really great time."  
  
"I'm glad you had a good time Teena. Though, I was wondering… I can spend the day with you tomorrow? There's something I need to ask you and it's really important. Plus, I'd love to be with you. Just you and me."  
  
Teena put a bright smile on her face.  
  
"Of course will Yami! I would never miss a chance to be with. I love you and I couldn't think of a better thing to do than spend time with you."  
  
Yami smiled with great satisfaction.  
  
"Thank you Teena. That means a lot to me. It really does. I know that what I have to tell you tomorrow is something you will want to hear."  
  
"I'm sure it is," and they continued to eat their dinner in silence.  
  
*********  
  
Though, what neither did Yami nor Teena knew was that Malik was right outside Yami's chambers, listening to every word that they were saying.  
  
'So the Pharaoh finally has brought up the courage to ask Teena the 'big' question, does he? Well I think I will just have to change his plans, won't I?   
  
*Malik looks back at Yami and Teena enjoying their dinner.  
  
'Enjoy having Teena with you while you can Yami because soon Teena will belong to ME! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!'  
  
*********  
  
Chapter two is finished! I hope it was a good one reviewers. I bet the next chapter I write will be an even better one! At least I hope it will be… ^_~ Please review! ^_^ Shining Friendship  
  
*********  
  
Yami: What are going to do to Teena in the next chapter, Malik?!  
  
*Yami had Malik lifted up again by his shirt.  
  
Malik: Yami, how would I know? We're not even there yet. We're going to have to wait until the next chapter!  
  
Shining Friendship: That's right Malik! Nobody knows what's going to happen until the next chapter is written. So you'll just have to wait until it comes Yami.  
  
*Yami lets go of Malik and Malik starts to breath heavy  
  
Yami: You just better hope you don't do anything that will get you sent to the Shadow Realm! Or I'll-  
  
*Suddenly Teena walks in  
  
Teena: Hi guys, what's going on? Hasn't the story gone by great so far! I just can't wait to find out what comes next!  
  
Shining Friendship: Yes! We're all 'dying' to find out what's going to happen next in the story Teena. I'll let ya all know as soon as it comes.  
  
Teena: Hey Shining Friendship?   
  
Shining Friendship: What is it Teena?  
  
Teena: Was it just me or were the guys fighting out here before I came in?  
  
*Teena looks to Yami and Malik  
  
Yami and Malik: Uhhh… What are you talking about Teena? We haven't been fighting!  
  
*Shining Friendship rolls her eyes at them  
  
Shining Friendship: Yeah… Sure you weren't…  
  
*Shining Friendship stands there as three talk about what the next chapter might be like  
  
Shining Friendship: See ya soon! ^_^ 


	3. Betrayal

'Wanting Your Love'  
  
Chapter three is up! Please read and review! I hope you enjoy! ^_^  
  
*********  
  
Shining Friendship: The next part of the story is up guys!  
  
Teena: That's so great Shining Friendship! I can't to find out what it is!  
  
Yami: Yes, I'm sure we're all dying to know what it's going to be about.  
  
*Then Yami looks to Malik with an evil look on his face  
  
*Teena looks confused  
  
Teena: Guys… is there something I don't know about? Something you're hiding from me?  
  
*Suddenly High Priest Seto walks in  
  
Seto: Teena, I wouldn't go asking them if I were you. They've obviously have been hiding something from you.  
  
Yami gritted his teeth at Seto and looked away  
  
*Teena looks to Yami for an answer  
  
Teena: Yami… is what Seto saying true?  
  
Seto: Of course it is princess. I would never lie to you.  
  
*Malik walks over to Teena and puts a hand on her shoulder  
  
Malik: Not to worry Teena. All will be revealed soon.  
  
Shining Friendship: As it should be. So with all of that said let's get on with the story.  
  
*********  
  
Chapter three: Betrayal   
  
The next morning Teena woke up to a beautiful day.  
  
'I feel today is going to be great! I'm so excited to be finally spending some 'alone' time with Yami. Lately it seems I've been spending all of my time with Malik. I hope Yami isn't too mad by that.'  
  
Though suddenly Teena's thoughts were disturbed by a knock on the door.  
  
"Princess…?" Teena heard Priest Shadi say.  
  
"Yes Shadi? What is it?"  
  
"The Pharaoh has requested your presents in the garden."  
  
'The garden? I wonder why…'  
  
"Thank you Shadi. Tell him I will be there in a few minutes."  
  
"As you wish princess."  
  
Then Shadi closed Teena's door.  
  
'I wonder what Yami meant by last night… He was acting a little strange if you ask me. I hope he's okay. Well, I better get down to the garden or Yami will think I don't want to come.'  
  
Teena walked out of her chambers and left for the garden.  
  
Though, while she was walking to the garden she got stop by someone.  
  
"Princess…" Teena now heard Priestess Isis say. "… can I have a moment with you?"   
  
Teena turned around to find Isis right behind her.  
  
"Of course Isis. What ever is the matter?"   
  
"I wanted to talk to you about something. If you don't mind that is…"  
  
"Of course not! Please tell while I walk to the garden to meet Yami."  
  
"Thank you for hearing me speak Princess Teena. It's important to me that you hear this. I feel you must hear this."  
  
"Well, I'm ready to listen to what you have to say Isis."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Then Teena and Isis started walking to the garden as Isis talked to Teena.  
  
"Now, what I have been meaning to speak with you is about my brother."  
  
"Your brother? What about Malik? Is he all right?" Teena asked while starting to sound concerned for her friend.  
  
"Not to worry princess! My brother is fine. It is the fact that he has grown quite close to you over the past few weeks that concerns me."  
  
Teena felt confused.  
  
"Why is that Isis?"  
  
"Do you recall what Malik did to you the when you first came here?"  
  
"You mean when he tried to kidnap me?"  
  
Isis nodded her head.  
  
"Yes, but how does that relate to this?" Teena asked.  
  
"I am worried that Malik is or will eventually become jealous of Yami and he will try to do that same thing again."  
  
"Isis, I do not believe that that will happen again. Malik has told me before that he does not feel that way about me. He only sees me as a friend. Besides, Malik promised that he would never hurt me again."  
  
"I am just saying princess is that you must be on your guard. I know that Malik is very fond of you and that is why I am worried. Malik's evil side may return and I want you to know that."  
  
"Yes, I understand Isis. Though, I still believe that Malik has changed. He isn't the way he was before and if he says he doesn't like me in that way then I'm going to believe him. I'm going to believe him because he's my friend and you should too because he's your brother."  
  
Isis sighed.  
  
"As you wish princess, but please be on your guard. Please do it for me. I know that Yami cares for you very much-," Isis was cut off.  
  
"As I do for him," Teena firmly stated then Isis continued.  
  
"And I know that he would be devastated if something bad was ever to happen to you."  
  
"I know… and I'm glad that you want to protect me, but I think I need to believe in Malik. I need to believe in him to know that he is my friend, but I think you need to believe in him more Isis, because he is your brother. He thinks highly of you and I know that it would devastate him knowing that his own sister doesn't trust him."  
  
Isis nodded her head again, in agreement.  
  
"Maybe you are right Teena. Maybe I should trust my brother more."  
  
"Good. Now if you would excuse me, I need to go meet Yami before he gets worried about me."  
  
"As you wish princess. It was good talking to you."  
  
Teena walked away and said, "It was the same for me Isis."  
  
*********  
  
After Teena left Shadi showed up right behind Isis.  
  
"She still does not believe, does she Isis?"  
  
"I am afraid not Shadi… Let's just hope the predictions of the future for Malik and Teena does not come true Shadi."  
  
Then Isis puts her head down in worrisome for her brother.   
  
"Come Priestess Isis. We shall go pray for the Pharaoh and the others in the Temple of Ra."  
  
"I agree," then they both set forth for the Temple of Ra.  
  
*********  
  
Once Teena turned the corner from Isis (and Shadi) she quickly heard something ahead of her.  
  
She didn't know what the sound was.  
  
It was very strange.  
  
It was something Teena had never heard of before in the palace.  
  
She moved quietly to the strange sound until she heard it completely.  
  
Then out of nowhere Teena was pulled away and her mouth was covered from screaming for help.  
  
She was pulled away from her destination to some place in the palace she was unaware of.  
  
Her captor shut and locked the door behind them and threw her to the ground.  
  
When she was let go her captor she turned around to see whom it was who took her away.  
  
"Surprise!" the person said.  
  
Teena covered her mouth in horror to find the person who kidnapped her was no other than… Malik!  
  
*********  
  
I know it another major cliffhanger and I'm sorry for doing that to you reviewers. I really am, but I couldn't get too far ahead of myself, could I? Well anyway, thanks for reading and please review!  
  
*********  
  
Yami: I KNEW IT!!! I knew that I should have never trusted that guy! Now look at what he's done to Teena!  
  
Seto: I don't think I should trust either of you. You both aren't worthy of being trusted.  
  
Yami: This isn't the time Seto! Malik's kidnapped Teena and I have no idea where they are!   
  
Shining Friendship: That's what happens when jealously becomes a problem Yami.  
  
Yami: So… Where is she Shining Friendship? Do you know?  
  
Shining Friendship: Uhhh… not at the moment Yami, but soon I will.  
  
Yami: Than what good are you?!  
  
*Shining Friendship's eyes widen in shock of what Yami said to her.  
  
Seto: Yami, are you messing with the narrator?  
  
Shining Friendship: Yes Yami, are you? Because if you are I could just as easily cut you off from the rest of the story.  
  
Yami: No! No, I'm not!   
  
Shining Friendship: Good, because if you were you wouldn't be able to see the rest, now would you?  
  
Seto: Just do it anyway, Shining Friendship. Just for the fun of it!  
  
Shining Friendship and Yami: Seto!!!   
  
Seto: Yeah, yeah! I know what you're going to say. 'This isn't the time Seto!'  
  
*Shining Friendship rolls her eyes as she sees that the thing that happens is Yami and Seto fighting how rest of the story should go.  
  
Shining Friendship: Well… Uhhh… I guess this is the part where I say 'I'll see ya next time' and I leave. So I'll see ya next time! Come back soon! ^_~ 


	4. For better or worse?

'Wanting Your Love'  
  
Chapter four is up now! Let's find out what Malik is going to do with Teena. Will Teena ever escape from Malik? Will Malik change his mind about Teena? Will Yami ever find Teena when he finds out that she's missing? Let's find out already!  
  
*********  
  
Chapter four: For better or worse?  
  
Isis went wide-eyed and her heart skipped a beat when she felt it.  
  
"Shadi! He got her! Malik got to Teena just as we feared! We must tell the Pharaoh at once! He must know of this now," Isis said as they were praying in the Temple of Ra.  
  
Shadi nodded and said, "I agree Isis. Let us go and find the Pharaoh before things get any worse!"  
  
Then they ran off as fast as they could to the palace garden to tell Yami what had happened.  
  
*********  
  
"MALIK!!! What are you doing? Let me out of here NOW!!!" Teena screamed.  
  
"Not until you hear what I have to say. You need to hear me and I am not letting you out of here until you do. "  
  
"Malik, this hasn't been like you for a while now and I don't want to see our friendship ruined by you locking me up in here."  
  
Malik ran up to Teena and grabbed her arms then pulled her close to him.  
  
"Teena, can't you see it? Don't you understand it by now?"  
  
"Understand what Malik? Why have you brought me here? And what's going on with you?" Teena asked while trying to break free from Malik's grip on her, but couldn't.  
  
"I love you Teena!"  
  
*********  
  
Isis and Shadi eventually made it to the palace garden.  
  
When they first got here Yami immediately asked Shadi something.  
  
"Shadi! What is the meaning of this! I've been for Teena for over an hour. Where is she?" Yami asked him with anger in his voice.  
  
Shadi was completely speechless at the moment because the Pharaoh was angry with him.  
  
So Isis took over.  
  
"My Pharaoh, Teena been kidnapped!"  
  
Now Yami's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Where is she? Who has taken her?" he asked when he could speak again.  
  
"We do not know where she is exactly, but we know she's in the palace my Pharaoh and the person that took Teena was… my brother."  
  
Yami yelled out in pure anger.  
  
"MALIK!!!!! WHAT HAS HE DONE WITH HER?!?!"  
  
Isis and Shadi took a step back.  
  
"All we know is that Malik is going to tell Teena the truth," Shadi answered him.  
  
"The truth to what, Shadi?" Yami asked when he finally calmed down.  
  
"Malik is going to reveal his true feelings to Teena while he has her hostage and try to make her see that he loves her more than you Pharaoh," Shadi explained.  
  
"Oh no!" was all that Yami said before running off to find Teena and Malik.  
  
*********  
  
Teena went completely shocked from hearing this.  
  
"What… What did you say?"  
  
"I love you Teena. Don't let Yami be the one for you! I have always loved you more than him. I have since the beginning, when I first met. Please tell me that you feel the same way! Please!"  
  
Teena sighed with a sad look on her face.  
  
She whispered, "Malik… I thought you said that you didn't feel for me that way. You said that you only liked me as a friend and that you were glad that I was with Yami."  
  
"I lied! I didn't have the courage to tell you in the beginning that I loved you because I was afraid of what Yami might do to me if we both loved the same girl. But that doesn't matter now. All that matters to me now is that I have your love!"  
  
"Malik… I don't feel the same way about you. I love Yami and only Yami."  
  
Malik let go of her and took a step back.  
  
"How can you say that Teena?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"How can you say that you love Yami more? How can you love someone that gets tempered easily, is strict, and spends more time complaining about things than helping out?"  
  
Teena had just about enough of Malik.  
  
"Now you listen hear Malik! I love Yami because he does care about others, is sweet and kind to me, he does help out, and he has never lied to me! Yami has always been there for me and I know that he would never force me into doing something I didn't want to do! Unlike you right now!"  
  
"Teena…"  
  
"No, I'm not done yet Malik!" then she took a second to calm down.  
  
Then she decided to continue (a little quieter).  
  
"Now Malik… I'm sorry that I yelled at you, but you need to understand that I will probably never love you as much as I love Yami and I'm sorry. You are my friend, my best friend and I don't want that to ever change. I love spending time and hanging out with you, but I can't love you in the way that you want me to and I'm truly sorry about that."  
  
Malik took a step closer to her and sighed.  
  
"I just your right Teena… I should have tried to force you in loving me more in the first place. I'm the one that should be saying sorry and I am. I'm sorry that I ever tried to hurt you or take advantage of you. I hope you will forgive me even if I don't deserve it."  
  
Teena smiled and looked to her friend.   
  
"Of course I will forgive. You're my friend Malik and I like it that way."  
  
"You know what Teena? I do too. Being your friend isn't a bad thing after all."  
  
"See?"  
  
"I guess your right… Hey! What about me being your best friend? When did that ever happen? Are you messing with me?"  
  
"Don't you what to be?" Teena asked.  
  
"Well, yes, of course I would, but do you really mean it?"  
  
Teena giggled and said, "Yes… Of course I do Malik!"  
  
Malik smiled and said, "Thanks Teena. That really means a lot to me."  
  
"Hey, what are friends for anyway?"  
  
Then they gave each other a high five as a truce and then gave each other a hug.  
  
Then a second after they did Yami came barging in when he knocked the door down.  
  
Teena and Malik stared at him for a moment then they started to crack up.  
  
Yami looked confused and asked, "Did I miss something here?"  
  
"The only thing you missed was two friends becoming even better ones, Yami."  
  
"Uhhh… but I thought you were in trouble Teena. What happened?"  
  
Teena put an arm around Yami's shoulder and said, "I'll tell you everything that happened…" and then the three walked out.  
  
*********  
  
Chapter four is done! Wasn't it so nice of Teena to forgive Malik that? I thought it was so sweet! ^_^ I do have to admit though the chapter was kind of weird, but what can I say? Part of this fanfic is humor, right? Anyway, the next chapter is going to be the last one… and it's going to be when Yami asks Teena to marry him!!! Oh, I can't wait to write that chapter! I hope I write a good one for it! But see? It still ended up being Yami/Teena as I planned it would, so that was cool. Anyhow, review the chapter PLEASE and thanks for reading!  
  
*********  
  
Malik: So… all well that ends well, right Yami?  
  
Yami: You kidnap Teena and you expect things to be okay between us Malik!  
  
*Teena walks in right when Yami is about to attack Malik  
  
Teena: Yami! I would have expected more from you! You can't just go killing off friends of mine just like that. Especially when the story hasn't even ended yet.  
  
Shining Friendship: Nicely said Teena! I wouldn't have put it any better myself!   
  
*Teena smiles  
  
Teena: Thanks! But I'm just glad I finally figured out what the heck was going on out here.   
  
Shining Friendship: And not a better time to figure it out if I might add. Don't forget! The last part of the story is coming soon. So watch out for it!  
  
Teena: Oh you know I will!  
  
*Shining Friendship and Teena laugh  
  
Shining Friendship: See ya soon! Bye! 


	5. A perfect ending

'Wanting Your Love'  
  
  
  
**** This is the final chapter! OMG! Yami finally asks Teena to marry him in this chapter! I wonder if Teena will say yes… but I think we all know what she's going to say… ^_~ Thanks for reading the story. I hope you have enjoyed it reviewers. I must say that I have. I hope you feel the same way too. Please review the fanfic when you're done. (I know I say that a lot, but hey, who doesn't like reviews?) Hope ya like it! Thanks!  
  
*********  
  
Shining Friendship: This is it guys! The remaining part to the story!  
  
Teena: I'm so excited Shining Friendship, but if we already did the main point of the story then what's left?  
  
Shining Friendship: You'll see… ^_~  
  
*Teena gets a little confused  
  
Teena: Okay… What ever you say…  
  
*********  
  
Chapter five: A perfect ending  
  
"Wow! So that's what really happened?" Yami asked Teena that same night, on his balcony.  
  
"Yeah! Malik just decided to listen to me instead of going on with his original plans. Which I'm glad of by the way."   
  
"Me too!"  
  
Teena smiled at her boyfriend then looked out into the country.  
  
"You know Yami, a lot of things have been happening to us ever since we met. But even though all those bad things happened to us we still were able to stay together."  
  
"That's why I think we were meant for each other Teena. I've never met anyone else like you and I'm glad of that. I'm glad that I met and I just want you to know that I will always love you."  
  
Teena smiled weakly and said, "I'll always love you too Yami. Even if we aren't right there next to each other."  
  
Yami's face suddenly became serious.  
  
"Don't ever think that Teena! I don't ever want to lose you like I almost did when Malik's evil spirit tried kidnapped you. I love you."  
  
Then he hugged her tightly.  
  
"Oh Yami… I don't ever want to lose you either. You mean so much to me. You always have."  
  
"And so have you. That's why I need to ask you something…"  
  
Teena nodded and said, "Yes Yami, go on."  
  
Yami suddenly got on one knee and took a deep breath.  
  
"Teena, I have loved you since the first second I laid my eyes on you. You truly are my whole world and I don't know what I'd do without you from now on. You mean so much to me and you always will. So that's why I am here to ask you… will you marry me, Princess Teena?"  
  
Teena stopped breathing for a second to take in what she had just heard.  
  
She could not believe that the Pharaoh of Egypt had just asked her to marry him.   
  
To marry him!  
  
"I… I… I can't believe this. I don't know what to say Yami."  
  
Yami suddenly put his head down, thinking that that was a no.  
  
^_~ (Here it is!)  
  
"Except…." Teena had quickly continued when Yami put his head down and brought it back up when she spoke again.  
  
"…. that I would love to spend the rest of my life with you Pharaoh Yami."  
  
And in the next instant Yami picked up Teena and twirled her around.  
  
When he finally decided to put her down he pulled her into a passionate kiss.   
  
When they broke the kiss Yami said, "Thank you Teena."  
  
"Thank you for what Yami?"  
  
"Thank you for loving me so much."  
  
"Your welcome and I know that you feel the same about me Yami."  
  
"I do and I always will."  
  
Then with that said Yami and Teena continued to kiss passionately.  
  
Knowing that their meeting each other wasn't a mistake.  
  
Pharaoh Yami and Princess Teena were meant for each other.  
  
For now and forever…  
  
The end!  
  
**** Awww… Wasn't the ending so sweet! I thought it was so cute! I hope you all enjoyed the story. I thought it was a pretty good. Please if you could review the fanfic reviewers. I would like to hear what you think of the ending and the overall story. I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in my next fanfic!  
  
*Shadi is crying at the moment  
  
Shadi: That was all so beautiful! I loved that story! Can we hear it again?  
  
*Isis rolls her eyes at him  
  
Isis: Yes, it was indeed an excellent story.  
  
Malik: I agree sister!  
  
Teena: Count me in!  
  
Yami: I agree also. That was a very good story.  
  
Shining Friendship: Awww… You guys are just saying that!  
  
Everyone: No! It was a really good story!  
  
Teena: Well, everyone thought so except for… Seto anyway.  
  
*Shining Friendship rolls her eyes now  
  
Shining Friendship: Awww… Who cares what he thinks anyway?  
  
Seto: Hey! What was that?  
  
Shining Friendship, Teena, and Isis laugh  
  
Shining Friendship: Nothing…   
  
Teena: You did a great job Shining Friendship. It's one of the best stories Ancient Egyptian YGO stories I've ever heard.  
  
Shining Friendship: Do you really mean that? Or are you just playing with me?  
  
Teena: I- We all really mean it. We all hope to hear from you soon!  
  
Shining Friendship: Well… I'll see what I can do, but the next Ancient Egyptian YGO fanfic I do, don't worry, because I'll let ya in on it.  
  
Everyone: Thanks and we hope to you soon! Bye!  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
